Many network environments enable messages to be forwarded from one site within the network to one or more other sites using a multicast protocol. Typical multicast protocols send messages from one site to one or more other sites based on information stored within a message header. That is, each message has two components: the message header, which includes the routing information, including destination addresses or a predefined group name that is associated with a fixed list of destinations, and the data content, which is the data of the message. The routing information is read from the message header and is used to send the data content of the message to the specified destinations.
One example of a system that includes such a network environment is a publish/subscribe system. In publish/subscribe systems, publishers post messages and subscribers independently specify categories of events in which they are interested. The system takes the posted messages and includes in each message header the destination information of those subscribers indicating interest in the particular message. The system then uses the destination information in the message to forward the message through the network to the appropriate subscribers.
In large systems, there may be many subscribers interested in a particular message. Thus, a large list of destinations needs to be added to the message header and used in forwarding the message. The use of this list, which can be even longer than the message itself, can degrade system performance.
Other approaches have included the use of multicast groups, in which destinations are statically bound to a group name, and then that name is included in the message header. The message is then sent to all those destinations statically bound to the name. This technique has the disadvantage of requiring static groups of destinations, which restricts flexibility in many publish/subscribe systems.
Thus, a need exists for a routing capability that can route messages without requiring any destination information in the message. A further need exists for a routing capability that does not require the adding of destination information to a message or the predefining of static destination groups.